This invention relates to an apparatus for counting the number of paper sheets and so on.
The apparatus of this type is used for counting the number of banknotes, voting cards, checks or bills. In general, the methods of counting the sheets may be variable with the objective of counting. For example, the method of continuous counting may be employed when desired to grasp the total number of paper sheets in subject or to ascertain that the actual number of paper sheets is equal to the indicated value. On the other hand, the batch counting may be resorted to when the paper sheets in subject are to be arranged in bundles or batches each containing a predetermined number of the sheets.
The apparatus of this type is described for instance in our copending Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification No. 58-6023 entitled "Apparatus for Counting the Number of Voting Cards" filed on July 3, 1981. In the method of batch counting of voting cards disclosed in said Patent Application, the number of the voting cards making up each bundle or batch and stored in the memory of the counting apparatus is entered by a knob to a desired one of a plurality of predetermined values such as 10, 20, 50, 100, 200 and infinity (.infin.). The counting apparatus disclosed in said Patent Application is so designed and constructed that condition judgment signals or count number signals from the associated sensors are used to display the presence of defective cards or defective transfer states as the above signals are transferred through the memory, comparator or control units.
In the aforemetioned counting apparatus, the number of paper sheets once entered by the knob for the batch operation is fixed and it is impossible to enter an arbitrarily selected number other than such fixed value. Thus the apparatus is not applicable to counting the number of paper sheets in general. For entering an arbitrarily selected number, it is also known to use a ten-key board in place of the entry knob and to designate the desired number by selective actuation of the numerical keys. The number thus entered is stored in a memory and occasionally compared to the actual count number and a count terminating signal is issued when there is a coincidence between the target number and the count number. With such ten-key boards, it is impossible to reduce the overall size of the apparatus because of structural requirements. In addition, the operation of the apparatus is complicated because the same number of keys as that of the digits need be actuated each time a new target number is entered in the apparatus.
A counting apparatus is also known in which the display in the count number display unit in the magnetic counter is incremented and the display in the number entry unit operatively geared to said count number display unit is decrement with each passage of a banknote, and in which the counting operation is terminated when the preset number in the entry unit is null. With this apparatus, the operation is complicated because it is necessary to disconnect the display unit from the entry unit each time a new target number is set and to connect the two units after setting the new target number. Any error caused in the connecting and disconnecting process may lead to destruction of the counter units. In addition, with this counting apparatus, it is impossible to reduce the overall size of the apparatus or to elevate the rate of counting because of structural constraints.